Discovery
by Encar000
Summary: 107 years before the events taking place ins Eren Yaeger's life the titan's were first discovered.


"Sir, we've found something strange here, it almost humanoid, except for the size. This thing is huge, probably 10 meters tall from head to toe. One other difference is the skull is somewhat enlarged proportionate to the body, but otherwise it's safe to say there is no difference from a human." the man says over the radio. He's an idiot if he expects me to believe that.

"Come on Tony, don't give me any crap. Do you seriously expect me to belive that?"

"I'm not kidding, this thing is huge."

"Yeah sure, I'm certain you'll find a unicorn horn right next to it, maybe the dude died next to his loyal pet."

"Sir, I'm not kidding. We're just as surprised as you are. Please come over here sir."

"Fine, but if your lying to me I will have your ass."

I leave the base and get to the jeep to ride a mile out to the site Tony oversees. Of course, I arrive and there's nothing there.

"Tony, what the hell did I say, you idiot!?"

"But as soon as you came off the radio the thing just started to steam. After a few minutes the bones had completely dissolved. It's like the dirt kept-"

"Tony, shut up I cut him off. They sent us out here to find dinosaurs, not freakin' make your group leader think you've found some prehistoric giant human. It's 743, do you think people are idiots, like when we thought the earth was flat?"

"But, sir-"

"Shut up, and get to work, I swear if there's anymore of this bulls-"

"SIR!" a voice cuts out into the conversation. "We've found a large block of Ice. Would you like us to excavate it?"

"What do we pay you to do!? Ignore strange stuff you find underground or dig it up?!" Tony shouts at the man.

"Uh, dig it up, sir..."

"Then get to it!"

"Yes sir." The man runs away and gets back to his bulldozer, scooping away the large amount of remaining dirt of the ice chunk.

"Now, Tony, i've changed my mind. For the next week I'm overseeing the overseer. You get to leading them and I'll lead you. Understand?"

He gives out a sigh of exasperation before answering"Yes, sir..."

"Good" I sit back and watch him watch them.

The first few minutes, nothing happens. There's about three dozers digging furiously at the dirt covering the ice chunk. But sooner or later I begin to see something, and the look of shock on the drivers faces and their short pause in the digging confirms that they see it too. In the ice, somewhat, somewhat distorted, I see a pale shape. It almost looks like a gigantic finger. Could Tony's story be true? Nah, no way. Is there?

They get back to digging and eventually the entire things uncovered. It's a giant naked man, it literally is almost human, except the lack of a penis, and of course, the gigantic size.

"Tony, tell them to thaw that thing out of there, whatever it is it's probably frozen to death by now."

"Yes, sir" He acknowledges me and turns around before taking in a deep breath. "HEY GUYS! GET A CRANE TO LIFT THAT THING OUT OF HERE. THEN START GETTING IT THAWED OUT! TELL SOME OF THE GUYS IN THE LAB TO DROP EVERYTHING AND CHECK HIM OUT" They give him a nod and go on their way to get the crane. The rest of the day goes by peacefully. Nothing else is found other than a few raptor fossils, so nothing new there. That night I dream about what this could mean for humanity.

For the next few days I oversaw the thawing of the giant, which at first goes painfully slow, but after a while, we have a whole hand uncovered. That's when perhaps the most amazing thing imaginable happened. The hand moved, it reached and attempted to feel it's way around. We immediately got someone a scientist on the hand for a blood sample. He described it as being incredibly hot to the touch, despite the incredible cold of the ice it was in for what we can only estimate at being millions of years. When he came back a day later, we had gotten all the way up to it's elbow. He then shared with me some of the most surprising news I'd heard my whole life. The giant shared approximately 95% of it's DNA with normal, human DNA. this led to the nearly indisputable fact that we had somehow evolved from these, however it was still uncertain. The giant was still groping around trying to reach for something. Until it found something. It's fingers wrapped as fast as a bolt of lightning around one of the guys from the thawing team. I heard a crack and the man screamed like he was going to die. His rib and backbone were probably cracked, looking at the vise-like grip of the giant. It smashed him against the ice several times, as if it was either trying to kill him or eat him, it made no difference either way. Every time the man hit the ice a spurt of blood burst out of the man's head and after 6 times, his skull cracked and his brain was destroyed. He died flailing in the giants arm.

"COME ON GET A ROCKET LAUNCHER OR A MACHINE GUN IN HEAR OR SOMETHING! IT JUST KILLED TOM! WE GOTTA GET THE ARM OFF!" someone shouted. I couldn't do anything but just stare at the giant pool of blood rapidly forming as the it slide 30 feet down the ice and formed on the floor. The gross thing was still trying to eat the dead man, Tom. After a large blast from the missle launcher, the things arm came of at the halfway point between the wrist and elbow, yet still it kep on trying to grab something.

"Sir, we can't keep trying to get this thing out. It's a danger to humanity!" Says the man who ordered the missile launcher."We have to halt the thawing and get id of it!"

I'm shocked by this man's behavior. "No! We can't let a chance like this go un obtained! Think of what this could mean, maybe in the war, maybe as a guard. If it can be controlled, it will be unstoppable!". This is the right choice...right?

"But sir even so, the loss of an arm will have made it useless."

"You sure about that" I say pointing at the still thrashing giant behind him. I laugh when i see the look of shock as he observes that an entirely new arm has sprouted from the stump. "We'll restrain it as we uncover it, and then we'll learn everything we can about it"

Over the next few weeks we slowly uncovered more and more of this giant. It wasn't until he was fully uncovered that we discovered his true strength. We waited to uncover it's head last so then we could keep as much control as possible until it was fully restrained. As word got out, more and more scientists came to look at it. The day was June, 21st, 743 when exactly 73 scientists were altogether in this one room, looking at the giant naked man. I guess He was too tempted. He struggled against the restraints for a while, but then, there was a snap, and a scream. I was facing away when I say that it had freed an arm and was holding a giant fat man in it's iron grip. The man passed out from sheer horror as his bones snapped in its fist. As the giant devoured him blood sprayed everywhere. Everything sprayed everywhere. The giant, having bitten just above the waistline of the man, ignored the blood and intestines spilling over his hands. He ignored the two legs that escaped his grip and reached around trying to get more to eat. By this time security had been called in to kill the thing. They fired every possible firearm imaginable at it. Pistols, machine guns and even some grenades, but despite their best efforts the only things they managed to kill were a group of five huddled close by as an explosion went of. The entire world was going insane with noise. Noise of explosions and yet it did absolutely nothing to even slow the giant. Then it turned to me. I remember the eyes, with their look of absolute glee and hunger as it looked at me. I was frozen. I kept telling myself to run, but my legs wouldn't respond to my body. There was nothing I could do. It's footsteps thundered over everything, even the noise of gunfire. The thing stopped 5 feet in front of me, and bent down. It's hands gripped me tightly, and I could feel the sharp twinge of all of my ribs breaking at once. I havn't broken a rib since I was probably 15. It was such a stupid idea to jump from something so high up, but now i wish I could jump. Jump to something. Jump to a longer life. But the only thing in my future are those eyes, right in front of me. Then the mouth spreads. Rows and rows and rows of teeth are all I see. The last thing I remember is being laid on the tongue, and then the endless pain pressing on my midsection.


End file.
